Henry Rourke
Personality Fairly soft-spoken for the most part, and clearly one of those people that prefers his books to going out and wild parties. Get him going on something he's passionate about though, and you're getting a drink from the firehose... History On the surface, Dr. Rourke's recent move to New Albion isn't anything noteworthy: a teaching position opened up at the local university and the-powers-that-be accepted his application. Night-classes and odd office-hours are nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to higher education, after all. However, his true reason for coming to New Albion is because Clan Tremere decided that the local Chantry needed a good, thorough audit. Since his arrival he's done his best to learn the ins and outs of the local Kindred, and if nothing else his reputation as an analyst has brought some interest his way. But there's downsides to being good at finding problems... Sheet ;Attributes : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 : Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 4, Appearance 2 : Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 2 ;Abilities : Talents: Alertness 1, Awareness 3, Empathy 2, Expression 3, Intimidation 1, Leadership 2, Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 3 : Skills: Drive 1, Etiquette 3, Firearms 1, Larceny 1, Stealth 2, Survival 1 : Knowledges: Academics 5, Computer 1, Investigation 3, Occult 4, Politics 2, Science 2, Technology 1, Expert Knowledges: Early Indo-European Cultures 3, Archaeology 2, German 2, French 1, Latin 1, Greek 1 ;Advantages :Virtues: Conscience 3, Courage 3, Self Control 4 :Disciplines: Auspex 3, Dominate 3, Thaumaturgy: Path of the Focused Mind 4, Path of Blood 3 :Humanity: 6 :Backgrounds: Generation 1, Resources 2, Herd 1, Status 2, Haven 2 (Library, Occult) :Willpower: 7 :Merits: Friendly Face (1), Introspection (1), Harmless (1) :Flaws: Special Responsibility: Tremere Auditor (1) Backgrounds ;Herd:Grad students. Who's going to notice a few of them looking pale and wan anyway? ;Resources:He actually does teach at the university, it's not just a cover identity. ;Status:Tremere Whip and general city analyst/record-keeper. ;Haven:Henry has rooms within the Chantry that are as secure as any Tremere holding, not to mention being stocked with his own personal library of Weird Tomes. Specialties ;Academics (Social Anthropology): Anthropology is the scientific study of humans, human behavior, and societies in the past and present. Henry's particular expertise is specifically the study of human behavior patterns. ;Investigation (Research):You don't get a doctorate without knowing how to chase down obscure references and check your facts. ;Manipulation (Persona):Henry comes across as an incredibly dull, uninteresting and generally forgettable person. This is entirely on purpose and carefully engineered on his part. ;Occult (Mythology):Folklore and legend can hold a surprising amount of real information, for those who know what to look for. ;Perception (Systems Analysis):Being able to notice all the pieces of a system, no matter how small, is almost as important as... ;Intelligence (Systems Analysis):...being able to understand how all those pieces interact with each other to produce the final product. Archivist Henry has developed a technique to assist his gathering of information for his records which is kind of a combination-discipline, kind of hypnosis, and kind of a thaumaturgic ritual. Namely, though the usage of Dominate in combination with the Path of the Focused Mind, he sets up the structure of the interview and prompts the subject to "Please, be accurate." The Path helps keep the subject calm, centered, and focused, while the Dominate (on those it can affect at any rate) provides motivation that might otherwise not be there. He goes about it so casually that most people don't even realize he's doing it. Thaumaturgy ;Path of the Focused Mind:Practitioners of the Focused Mind greatly enhance their mental alacrity and readiness, allowing better comprehension of problems and situations.Rites of the Blood pg. 139 #''Readiness'': Using Readiness makes the caster able to gain a quicker understanding of a predicament. Enhanced lucidity enlightens the caster, allowing increased cleverness and better reactions to changing situations. #''Centering'': By invoking this power, the thaumaturge causes a sudden, intense calmness in the subject by whispering soothing words to her. While under this serenity, the target is better able to focus on tasks at hand, ignoring distractions and annoyances, including grave bodily harm. #''One-Tracked Mind'': By extending her powers to other individuals, the thaumaturge is able to fixate the subject on one action. #''Dual Thought'': The rigors of learning Thaumaturgy strengthen the mind and the will of a thaumaturge. As a result, those skilled with Thaumaturgy often have the ability to quickly assess a situation and calculate the options available to them. At this level of mastery of the Focused Mind, the thaumaturge is able to divide her attention to two completely separate tasks without penalty or distraction. As One-Tracked Mind forces the subject’s attention into a single objective, Dual Thought expands the thaumaturge’s concentration to the point that focus upon two goals is possible. Rituals * Chime of Unseen Spirits (1) Rites of the Blood pg. 23 * Defense of the Sacred Haven (1) V20 pg. 230 * Domino of Life (1) V20 pg. 231 * Incantation of the Shepherd (1) V20 pg. 232 * Wake with Evening's Freshness (1) * Principal Focus of Vitae Infusion (2) V20 pg. 234 * Seal Egress (2)Rites of the Blood pg. 25 * Ward Versus Ghouls (2) * Warding Circle versus Ghouls (2) * Sanguine Assistant (3) V20 pg. 236 * Ward versus Lupines (3) V20 pg. 237 * Warding Circle versus Lupines (3) * Ward versus Kindred (4) V20 * Warding Circle versus Kindred (4) Misc Music References Category:Current PCs Category:Camarilla Category:Tremere Category:Ancilla